désespoir du coeur
by yaonne-san
Summary: Ken reçoit un ordre de mission assez déplaisant
1. Chapitre 1 : Golden Fake

Désespoir du coeur  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
Email : yaonnesanyahoo.fr  
  
Base : Weiss kreuz  
  
Rating : R  
  
Genre : Angst , yaoi et on verra au fur et à mesure  
  
Couple : Ken aime Aya , mais il faut voir si c'est réciproque .  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de Weiss kreuz ne sont pas à moi , snif ! C'est pas juste !  
  
Résumé : Ken a reçut un ordre de mission qui va lui faire regretter son appartenance au groupe .  
  
Ken : Non mais ça va pas ? T'as pas d'autre fics à finir au lieu de venir me faire chier ?  
  
Youji : Où est passé ta gentillesse légendaire mon petit Kenken ?  
  
Ken : Lis ses autres fics et tu comprendras !  
  
Gojyo : Vous pouvez la gardée autant de temps que vous voulez .  
  
Ken : Non merci vous pouvez la reprendre !  
  
Yaonne : TSUZUKI RENDS LE MOI !  
  
Aya : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Hisoka : Tsuzuki lui a pris son éclair au chocolat et elle est furax .  
  
Omi : Je croyais que c'était un de ses chouchous !  
  
Hisoka : L'éclair au chocolat passe avant tout .  
  
Yaonne : Je me vengerais Tsuzuki !!!!  
  
Manx : En attendant commence ta fic !  
  
Yaonne : Pfff ! Pas moyen d'être tranquille !  
  
Chapitre un : The golden fake.  
  
" Kennnnnnnnnnnnnn !"  
  
Le brun soupira , qu'avez donc encore Aya aujourd'hui ? Il sortit de sa chambre et alla vers le salon où un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge sang l'attendait l' air furieux .  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aya ?  
  
Il y a qu'aujourd'hui on a une livraison et que ce n'est même pas prêt !  
  
Excuse moi cela m'était sorti de la tête .  
  
T'es vraiment un bon à rien !  
  
Eh ! Protesta l'ex footballeur , je fais de mon mieux .  
  
Alors je ne veux même pas voir lorsque tu fais un minimum ."  
  
Ken était blessé par les propos du rouquin mais fit comme si de rien n'était pourtant si on était observateur on pouvait lire dans ses yeux bruns une immense tristesse . Pourquoi à chaque fois il le rabaissait de la sorte ? Il ne comprenait pas  
  
Après avoir poussé un super il allait se rendre au magasin lorsque l'on sonna . Il s'agissait de Manx .  
  
" Bonjour messieurs , salua la jeune femme .  
  
Hm ! Fit Aya  
  
Bonjour ! lui répondit Ken .  
  
Hidaka mission ."  
  
Aya ne se sentant pas concerné alla ouvrir le magasin non sans avoir auparavant demander à Youji de remplacer Ken pour la livraison qu'il devait effectuer .  
  
Une fois seuls Manx alla droit au but . Elle extirpa de son sac une photographie représentant un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus délavés .  
  
" Voici ta nouvelle cible , il s'agit d'un étranger Rudolf Wagner , il dirige le plus gros réseaux de drogue et de prostitution en Autriche . Il se trouve aux Japon pour trouver des nouveautés .  
  
Je l'attaque quand ?  
  
Pas maintenant , il faut d'abord que tu saches qu'on peut difficilement l'approcher , il est sans cesse entourer de garde , qui plus est nous ne désirons pas seulement sa mort mais aussi le nom de ses contacts .  
  
Comment vais-je faire pour me procurer tout ça ? "  
  
Manx déglutit , ce qu'elle allait lui demander de faire n'aller pas lui plaire elle en était sûre et certaine .  
  
" Les noms de ses contacts sont dans un carnet rouge bien caché dans son coffre , le seul moyen de l'obtenir est de se faire inviter dans sa demeure .  
  
Je ne vois toujours pas comment je vais faire .  
  
Wagner a un faible pour les garçons de ton âge et tu es tout à fait son style ."  
  
Ken la regarda comme si il avait affaire à une folle , elle ne lui demandait tout de même de faire ce à quoi il pensait .  
  
" Je veux que tu l'infiltre en tant que prostitué , fit elle d'une seule traite .  
  
Il en est hors de question , cria presque le brun , je suis un tueur et rien d'autre !  
  
Manx le regarda un moment puis reprit la parole , Dieu ce que parfois elle détestait son travail .  
  
« tu préfères que je le demande à Aya ? Elle n'ignorait pas les sentiments que nourrissaient le brun envers le garçon aux yeux améthystes .  
  
C'est du chantage .  
  
De tout façon tu es le seul profit qui correspond . Réfléchis Ken , si nous ne l'arrêtons pas il risque d'y avoir beaucoup d'innocents qui vont souffrir ."  
  
Manx en parlant d'innocents vit qu'elle avait touché juste mais au fond elle aurait aimait ne pas lui demander de faire ça car on allait lui enlever tout ce qui restait encore de pur en lui .  
  
" Un jour , je n'essaierais qu'un jour et si je vois que je ne l'intéresse pas j'abandonne la mission ."  
  
La jeune fille accepta ses conditions .  
  
" Tu te rendras ce soir au " Golden fake", c'est une maison de passe qu'il dirige .  
  
Comment se fait il qu'il ne soit pas inquiété par la police ?  
  
Il est beaucoup trop influent , c'est pour ça qu'après avoir récupéré le carnet tu devras l'éliminé . Une dernière chose Wagner a la réputation d'être très violent avec ses partenaires ."  
  
Après avoir achevé sa phrase elle sorti en silence laissant un Ken qui angoissait . Quelque part il espérait ne pas être remarqué mais pour l'instant il devait aider Aya au magasin . Faites qu'il n'apprennes jamais ce qu'il allait faire !  
  
Il trouva son partenaire en train d'arroser les fleurs , il était de dos et Ken put admirer sans se faire remarquer le corps parfait du rouquin .  
  
" Alors c'est quoi la mission ?" Demanda Aya d'un ton égal .  
  
Ken sursauta , Aya l'avait vu ? Pas possible il devait avoir les yeux derrière la tête .  
  
" Désolé je dois garder le silence , tout ce que je peux dire est qu'elle commence ce soir par contre j'ignore combien de temps cela va me prendre ."  
  
' Ou qu'il va me prendre sans mauvais jeu de mot '  
  
Hn ."  
  
Ken voulait rajouter quelque chose mais garda le silence . Il secoua la tête , s'il lui disait ce qu'il allait faire Aya le mépriserait encore plus . Il haussa les épaules puis mit un peu d'ordre dans la boutique de fleurs .  
  
Mais il n'arrivait à rien ses mains tremblaient d'anticipation , personne le savait mais il était toujours vierge et il aurait aimé que son premier soit Aya . La journée passa trop vite selon Ken , beaucoup trop vite . Et le soir venu après avoir pris une légère collation il monta d'un air résigné se changer pour sa nouvelle mission . Il choisit un bleue jean et une chemise rouge sang en souhaitons qu'avec des vêtements aussi simple il ne se fera pas remarqué . En descendant il ne croisa personne et en fut presque soulagé , le brun ne voulait voir personne et surtout pas l'homme qu'il aimait . Il héla un taxi qui le conduisit à cinq cent mètres de la maison de passe . Après avoir payé la course le jeune garçon prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra au " Golden fake ". L'endroit avez un certain style , un mélange de moderne et de vieillot , l'endroit était éclairé par des néons bleus , il y avait même un bar où les clients pouvaient se désaltérés après leurs "activités" .  
  
Ken se dirigea justement vers le fameux bar et commanda un jus de fruit , il ne supportait pas l'alcool . Mais à peine le barman qui ressemblait plus à un videur qu'à autre chose lui ai servi sa commande il se fit aborder .  
  
" Guten Abend Sconheit ", fit une voix avec un fort accent prussien .  
  
Ken se retourna pour faire face à Rudolf Wagner en personne .  
  
" Désolé je ne comprend pas l'allemand , s'excusa t'il avec une voix douce .  
  
J'ai dit bonsoir beauté . Tu es nouveau je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant .  
  
Oui ... je ... je cherche du travail ",bafoua t'il .  
  
L'autrichien sourit , ce garçon lui plaisait beaucoup , on devinait tout de suite son innocence dans ses beaux yeux couleur caramel .  
  
" J'imagine que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici .  
  
Oui , avoua un Ken rougissant .  
  
Je me présente je suis Rudolf Wagner et ce charmant endroit m'appartiens ! Et toi quel est ton nom ?  
  
Ryu .  
  
Ryu comment ?  
  
Juste Ryu .  
  
Quel âge as tu Ryu ?  
  
J'ai dix neuf ans monsieur .  
  
Wagner le regarda les yeux brillants , dix neuf ans , encore un enfant . Ken n'aima ni le sourire de cet homme ni son regard , il avait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un objet .  
  
Mon garçon tu me plaît beaucoup , suis-moi ."  
  
Ken le suivit à contre coeur jusqu'au premier . Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre assez vaste avec un grand lit , il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et cela empestait légèrement le fauve .  
  
« Tu aimes ? Demanda t'il avec une voix suave , c'est là où j'emmène des personnes comme toi mais je m'en lasse très vite , j'espère que cette fois cela sera différent . »  
  
A peine la porte fermé Wagner mit au travail Ken . Brutalement il le jeta sur le lit et commença à déboutonner la chemise du brun . Ken se força pour ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure et le laissa faire . Lorsque sa chemise fut ouverte l'européen couvrit de baiser brûlant le torse du japonais et devenait de plus en plus violent . Mentalement Ken insulta Manx qui l'avait mis dans une telle situation . Soudain il senti que l'on s'attaquait à son jean puis à son boxer . Une fois déshabillé totalement son " client" ôta à son tour ses vêtements . La nuit fut très longue et douloureuse , le brun n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Une fois que l'autre en ait eu fini il se dégagea non sans avoir auparavant embrasser avec violence sa victime . Il laissa une liasse de billet sur le lit puis se s'habilla , une fois chose faites il fit sortir Ken entièrement nu de la chambre .  
  
" Ecoutez moi tous , cria t'il en haut des escalier , je suis son premier et désormais dernier client mais vous pourrez me l'emprunter si vous le voulez ".  
  
Tout en disant cela il se mit à le caresser très lentement , d'abord le torse puis le ventre ensuite les hanches pour finir sur un endroit plus intime .  
  
" Je suis heureux d'avoir été ton premier mein Herz ( mon coeur ) , reviens demain soir ."  
  
Tout en disant cela il pelota les fesses de Ken qui avait du mal à ravaler ses larmes , ne pas pleurer surtout ne pas pleurer . Il courra dans la chambre et remit son jean et sa chemise puis mis machinalement les billets dans sa poche . Une fois dehors il erra pendant plus de deux heures avant de retourner là où il vivait avec ses amis qu'il n'oserait plus regarder en face . Et dire que demain tout allait recommencer .  
  
A suivre  
  
Yaonne : Aie ! Ca va pas de me taper comme ça Ken ?  
  
Ken : Et encore je trouve que je suis gentil avec ce que tu m'as fait !  
  
Yaonne d'un air innocent : Vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles .  
  
Omi : En fait depuis quand tu parles allemand ?  
  
Yaonne : Je ne parle pas allemand mais j'ai un traducteur sur mon ordinateur .  
  
Omi : Ah !  
  
Bon et bien dîtes si vous avez aimer où pas sinon tant pis si je me détruit ... Oups voilà que je me met à chanter du Roch Voisine moi , je déraille complètement .  
  
Tous ceux que je martyrise : C'est pas nouveau !!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Des roses pour Ken et

Désespoir du coeur  
  
Notes : Merci pour ta review Machan Valentine , sache que je vais encore faire souffrir ce pauvre Kenken quant à Aya hé!hé! Voilà la suite !  
  
Ken : Suite où je vais m'en prendre plein la poire !  
  
Chapitre deux : Des roses pour ken et....  
  
Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Ken sortais tout les soirs et même durant la journée il faisait de rare apparition préférant resté cloîtré dans sa chambre .  
  
Si Aya n'en montra rien il était tout de même très inquiet mais trop fier pour le dire garda le silence . Plutôt mourir que de montrer qu'il se faisait du soucis pour le brun !  
  
Yohji et Omi étaient eux aussi mort d'inquiétude , le plus jeune du groupe avait tenté à plusieurs reprise de parler à Ken qui lui répondait avec le sourire que tout allait bien .  
  
Et maintenant ils étaient réunis tout les trois autours d'une table pour discuter du cas Hidaka .  
  
"- Ce n'est pas normal ! Clama le play-boy des Weiss , Ken passe la plupart de ses journées dans sa chambre ou sous la douche . Même moi je n'y passe pas autant de temps !  
  
- Qui plus est , continua Omi , il ne sort plus s'entraîner alors que nous savons tous qu'il est fou de foot !  
  
- Sans parler du magasin ! Fit Aya . Depuis sa mission il n'y a plus mis les pieds !  
  
Tous se regardèrent consterné .  
  
"- Aya si tu allais le voir , suggéra Bombay , il se confiera peut être à toi.  
  
- Et en quel honneur ?  
  
- Aya ! Insista Omi .  
  
- Très bien ... Très bien , grogna le leader du groupe , je vais aller le voir."  
  
Les deux autres dissimulèrent un sourire , c'est fou ce qu'Aya pouvait être de mauvaise foi !  
  
Aya monta lentement les escaliers faisant un maximum pour faire reculer l'échéance . En fait il ne savait pas par quoi commencer et avait peur de sortir des propos qui pourraient froisser son cadet .  
  
Finalement il se décida et alla frapper à la chambre de Ken .  
  
" Entrez !" Fit une voix après un bon moment .  
  
Aya obtempéra immédiatement et ouvrit la porte .  
  
Le rouquin vit son coéquipier allongé sur le lit l'air complètement apathique et les yeux fermés .  
  
" Ken , commença Aya doucement , qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
- Pourquoi me le demandes tu ? Questionna son vis à vis , tout en gardant les yeux fermés .  
  
- Depuis une semaine tu ne sors plus de ta chambre si ce n'est pour aller à la salle de bain qui plus est tu ne manges presque rien .  
  
- Tu te fais du soucis ?  
  
- Pas moi mais Yohji et Omi oui ."  
  
Aya vit le brun se crisper , hm peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça .  
  
"- Je travaille très tard le soir , expliqua le cadet , et la journée je suis crevé .  
  
- Mais c'est quoi au juste ta mission ? S'énerva légèrement Abyssinian .  
  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avait pas le droit de t'en parler ! "  
  
En fait c'était surtout la honte qui le rendait muet . Comment lui dire qu'il vendait son corps pour pouvoir mener à bien sa mission ? Comment lui expliquer que s'il passait des heures sous la douche c'était pour se débarrasser des souillures de chaque soirée qu'il passait à l'extérieur ?  
  
Aya haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon , Ken était parfois une vraie tête de mule .  
  
Une fois son aîné sorti de la pièce Ken se remit à pleurer . S'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux c'était pour qu'Aya ne remarque pas qu'ils étaient rouge et gonflés à force de larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir . Et ce soir tout allait recommencer , la honte , la douleur , tout !  
  
Le brun passa sa journée à se morfondre , on ne pouvait décemment tombé plus bas !  
  
Passé neuf heures du soir il prit une douche expresse puis alla se changer. Pour ce soir il avait choisi un pantalon en velours noir et une chemise de la même couleur .  
  
" Couleur de deuil " , pensa ironiquement l'ex footballeur .  
  
En sortant il fit bien attention à ne pas être vu par les autres puis pris un taxi , le même que d'habitude , qui le déposa au même endroit que la première fois .  
  
Avant de pénétré au " Golden Fake " le garçon leva les yeux au ciel pour admirer la pleine lune . Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait il secoua la tête , c'était vraiment ridicule !  
  
En entrant il se dirigea directement vers le bar pour prendre un jus de fruit. Même s'il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort il devait garder les idées claires . Il n'attendit pas longtemps l'arrivé de Wagner , dès que le brun eut trempé ses lèvres dans son verre il sentit qu'on caressait la courbe de ses reins .  
  
" -Guten Abend Schatz ( bonsoir trésor ) , fit le prussien .  
  
- Bon ... Bonsoir monsieur Wagner ", lui répondit il .  
  
L'autrichien sourit devant la réponse du dénommer Ryu .  
  
" - Tu sais j'ai inventer un nouveau jeu pour toi , j'espère que tu vas aimé", susurra Wagner .  
  
Le corps de Ken se tendit , nouveau jeu signifiait nouvelle souffrance .  
  
"- Suis moi ! " Ordonna le propriétaire du "Golden Fake".  
  
Le plus jeune obéissait à contre coeur , il avait hâte de finir sa mission .  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre une forte odeur frappa ses narines , une odeur assez familière d'ailleurs .  
  
Après s'être avancer il comprit d'où venait l'odeur , le lit était recouvert de roses . Ken déglutit difficilement , qui disait rose disait aussi épine .  
  
" - Tu aimes ? " Demanda son bourreau .  
  
Siberian ne prit même pas la peine de répondre . Wagner l'attrapa brutalement par le bras et le jetta violemment sur le lit . Malgré le tissu de sa chemise Ken senti déjà les épines et lorsque Wagner se mit sur lui il hoqueta de douleur ce qui excita encore plus l'européen qui lui arracha sa chemise . Les épines égratignaient le dos du garçon mais n'émit aucun son même lorsqu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois entièrement nu devant le regard gourmand de l'autrichien . Leurs ébats furent si violent que cela se prêta plus à un viol qu'à un consentement mutuel .  
  
Quelques heures plus tard Wagner remit ses vêtements puis se retourna vers sa chose .  
  
"- Décidément tu es bien meilleurs que les autres !"  
  
Tout en disant cela il s'assit sur le lit en faisant bien attention de ne pas se piquer avec les épines puis retourna Ken sur le ventre . Il caressa très lentement la chute de rein du jeune homme avec un va et vient constant .  
  
" Demain soir j'organise une petite sauterie avec quelques amis , cela te dirais d'être notre attraction vedette ? "  
  
Hidaka ne put qu'hocher la tête , il était maintenant inviter sur place .  
  
" Alors demain mein katzchen ( mon chaton ) je t'emmènerais chez moi pour quelques jours , prend des vêtements de rechange ."  
  
Il ponctua sa phrase par des baisers ardent sur sa nuque , son dos , ses reins .  
  
Puis comme d'habitude il laissa une liasse de billet sur le lit plus un petit sachet de poudre blanche .  
  
"- Cadeau ", fit il avant de sortir .  
  
Une fois seul Ken prit le sachet et fut tenté de l'utiliser , il s'agissait de l'héroine pure , avec ceci peut être qu'il pourra s'échapper un moment . Mais il se reprit bien vite , s'il faisait ça s'en serait fini de lui . Il se rhabilla et mis tout ça dans sa poche . Une fois l'affaire fini il remettra tout ça à Manx même l'argent qu'il ne pourra jamais garder . Demain soir ou après demain tout sera terminé .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Ken : Non mais quelle misère !  
  
Yaonne-san : Arrêtes de te plaindre !Please dites moi ce que vous en penser . 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Meurtre sauvage

Désespoir du coeur  
  
Merci Babel121 pour la review , c'est vrai que je ne suis pas gentil avec ce pauvre Kenken et hélas...  
  
Ken : Pourquoi j'aime pas la tournure que ça prend ?  
  
Yaonne : Oh t'es là mon petit Kenichou ? Ca fait longtemps dis moi !  
  
Ken : D'abord c'est Ken et pas Kenichou et ensuite tu ne m'as pas du tout manqué èwé  
  
Yaonne en pleurant : Pourquoi t'es aussi méchant avec moi ?  
  
Ken : Et elle ose le demander !  
  
Yaonne : Bah si c'est comme ça tu vas souffrir !  
  
Ken : Oups .  
  
Chapitre trois : ... Meurtre sauvage .  
  
"-Dépêche Kenken , cria Yohji , ça fait plus d'une heure que t'es sous la douche !"  
  
En effet dès son réveil le brun s'était précipité dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser des souillures de sa soirée , frottant vigoureusement son corps meurtri , mais ça ne partait pas , l'odeur de ce type ne partait pas ! Le souvenir de cet homme sur lui ne partait pas ! Ken tomba sur les genoux en pleurant , il le savait plus rien ne sera comme avant pour lui , non plus rien .  
  
Après que Kudo est encore fait parler de lui , il se décida enfin à sortir en évitant de croiser son regard . Il alla directement au magasin sans prendre de petit déjeuner , il n'avait vraiment pas faim .  
  
Heureusement le "Koneko"était presque vide à part de ou trois clientes il n'y avait personne . Aya l'accueilli avec un regard glaciale , il était en retard .  
  
"-Gomen Aya , fit le brun tout en regardant partout sauf les yeux violet de son leader .  
  
-Hn , tu te décides enfin à venir travailler ."  
  
Ken ne répondit pas à l'accusation .  
  
"-Quand ta mission prendra fin ? Demanda le rouquin .  
  
-Au plus tard après demain , d'ailleurs il faudra que je m'absente durant cette période ."  
  
Aya retourna à ses fleurs , la discussion était close .  
  
Le reste de la matinée se passa calmement jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans , ce dernier avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts , sa haute stature montrait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un sportif et son sourire pouvait faire fondre plus d'une .  
  
"-Hello !  
  
-Konichiwa , fit Aya , que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
  
-Voilà je voudrais acheter des Lylas , c'est l'anniversaire d'une amie et ce sont ses fleurs favorites .  
  
-Ken occupe toi de sa demande ."  
  
Ken fit donc le bouquet où il y mit un jolie noeuf vert .  
  
"-J'ai de la chance , fit le client , me faire servir par un garçon aussi mignon."  
  
C'était sorti sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais cela ne plut pas à Ken et lorsque l'homme lui effleura la main il laissa tomber le bouquet et lui donna un coup en plein estomac qui fit plier en deux le châtain .  
  
"-KEN !!! Hurla Aya , qu'est-ce qui te prends ?"  
  
Le brun se rendit compte de ses actes et prit de panique coura hors du magasin .  
  
"-Votre ami ...Kof...M'a l'air d'être un grand timide ....Kof...  
  
-Excusez le , pour nous faire pardonner le bouquet est gratuit ( Ca si c'est pas du OCC ? Aya : Tu veux insinuer quoi par là ? Yaonne d'un air innocent : Moi ! Rien voyons .)  
  
-Non , non , c'est ma faute . Ne lui en voulait pas s'il vous plaît ."  
  
L'homme paya et monta en voiture où on l'attendait .  
  
"-Dis moi Sasuke tu en as mis du temps !  
  
-Excuse moi Yuki mais j'ai eu un petit problème .  
  
-De quel genre ?  
  
-Un fleuriste qui a une sacrée poigne .  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ta sale tronche ne lui revenait pas ?  
  
-Très drôle ! Non je l'ai touché et cela ne lui a pas fait vraiment plaisir . Je crois que ce pauvre garçon a été violé .  
  
-Et comment tu sais ça ?  
  
-Je suis psychologue n'oublie pas !  
  
-Pas encore .  
  
-J'ai juste ma thèse à écrire .  
  
-J'en reviens pas que tu deviennes psy aussi jeune .  
  
-Que veux tu ? Je suis un génie.  
  
-Doublé d'un fanfaron .  
  
-Et toi c'est comment le boulot de flic ?  
  
-C'est pas facile quand on est homo .  
  
-Tu sais si tu veux en parler...  
  
-Sûr ! Je saurais à qui m'adresser .  
  
-C'est fait pour ça les amis .  
  
-Et tu comptes faire quelque chose pour ton fleuriste ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas , bah on verra . Maintenant démarre Yoko aime qu'on soit ponctuel .  
  
-Tu dois être vraiment accroc à cette fille .  
  
-Que veux tu ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle ."  
  
Et sous de grands éclats de rire ils s'éloignèrent du magasin de fleur .  
  
Ken quant à lui ne savait plus où il allait , il devrait bien sûr retourner au magasin mais il avait peur de rencontrer le visage accusateur d'Aya .  
  
Il se dirigea donc vers le parc et y resta jusqu'en fin d'après midi .  
  
De retour chez eux , il alla directement vers sa chambre où il prépara son sac , des vêtements de rechange et bien sûr ses bugnuks .  
  
Une fois chose faites il fut sur le point de sortir lorsqu'une main le stoppa en le prenant par l'épaule .  
  
"-Tu peux me dire où tu étais passé ?"  
  
C'était la voix d'Aya . Le brun d'un geste sec le brun se débarrassa de l'étreinte .  
  
"-Ne me touche pas , fit il d'une voix sourde . Je t'interdis de me toucher ."  
  
Devant le regard stupéfait du rouquin sibérien quitta la maison puis monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait .  
  
Une fois arrivé à destination il alla comme à son habitude vers le bar et commanda au lieu de son éternel jus de fruit , un double scotch sans glaçon qu'il buva cul sec . Il fit signe au barman de le resservir mais avant qu'il ait put tremper ses lèvres dans l'alcool , Wagner s'approcha de lui .  
  
"-Je vois que tu es arrivé à l'heure , c'est bien Sconheit ( beauté )"  
  
Ken ne dit rien se contentant de suivre son "patron"jusqu'à la limousine .  
  
Ils roulèrent au moins durant deux heures , la résidence de l'autrichien se trouvant à l'extérieur de la ville .  
  
Une fois sorti , Ken put voir un magnifique manoir au mur de pierre et au style baroque .  
  
"-Cela te plait mein herz ( mon coeur ) ? Vois tu je l'ai fait construire pour me rappeler mon pays natal , l'Autriche , ainsi je ne me sens pas trop dépaysé ."  
  
Ken continua à garder le silence , vérifiant sans en avoir l'air la sécurité .  
  
Fort heureusement , Wagner voulant garder le secret n'a autorisé qu'un ou deux gares , il n'y avait même pas de chien . Après tout qui se méfierais de quelqu'un qui fait le tapin ?  
  
"-Allons y , fit l'autrichien , mes invités t'attendent ."  
  
Unes fois à l'intérieur , Ken put voir de quoi était composé ces fameux invités , la plupart avaient environ quarante à cinquante ans , et des regards lubrique .  
  
"-Rudolf mein freund(mon ami), fit un homme de forte corpulence , tu nous avais caché ce spécimen .  
  
-Pas du tout Hans , c'est ma nouvelle acquisition ."  
  
En disant cela il glissa sa main sous la chemise de Ken qui se laissa faire.  
  
Le brun put constater qu'il y avait en tout cinq personnes sans compter l'autrichien . Ces cinq hommes commencèrent à le détailler de plus près , allant même jusqu'à vérifier l'état de ses dents comme s'il était un vulgaire cheval de course .  
  
Le comble de l'humiliation fut lorsqu'ils le forcèrent à se mettre nu .  
  
Une fois l'inspection finie ils se battirent pour savoir qui sera le premier .  
  
"-Ne vous battez pas mes amis , fit Wagner , j'ai la solution et elle se trouve dans la cave ."  
  
( Ken : Aya on pourra la tué après ? Aya : Bien sûr )  
  
Lorsque l'ex footballeur vit cette fameuse solution , il eut envie de mourir . Des chaînes ! Il y avait des chaînes au mur .  
  
(Ken : Quand elle devenue aussi sadique ? Yohji : Je crois bien quand elle a découvert le yaoi . )  
  
Une fois attaché ces hommes le firent plier à leurs fantasmes . Ken voulu quand il senti l'intrusion de ces hommes sur son corps mais se retint en mordant sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang . Combien de temps cela avait duré ? Il avait cessé de compter .  
  
Il sut que tout était fini lorsqu'on le détacha mais ce fut une accalmie provisoire , maintenant il devrait passer au moins trente minutes avec chaque homme .  
  
Wagner fut le dernier .  
  
"-Tu as été parfait mein herz , tu les a pleinement satisfait , d'ailleurs ils ont l'intention de recommencer la semaine prochaine . Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excusez je dois les accompagner jusqu'à la sortie , tu sais c'est mon devoir d'hôte . Mais rassure toi je n'en ai pas pour longtemps , on pourra encore s'amuser après ."  
  
Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la chambre Ken se précipita hors du lit pour chercher ce fameux carnet rouge . Après dix bonnes minutes il commença à paniquer , non , il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ici .  
  
Finalement en essayant d'ouvrir un tiroir vit qu'elle était bloqué par un mécanisme qu'il réussit à forcer . A l'intérieur se trouva bien le carnet .  
  
Aussitôt il se rhabilla et sorti pour chercher son arme .  
  
Wagner , lui , ayant saluer ses invités retourna dans sa chambre mais n'y trouva pas le garçon . Il voulu aller le chercher mais Ken rentra les mains derrière le dos .  
  
L'autrichien fut surpris par l'éclat des yeux du brun , dur , froid , des yeux d'assassins .  
  
"-Ryu...  
  
-Non pas Ryu , sibérien ."  
  
En disant cela il se jeta sur lui toute griffe dehors et commença à le lacérer .  
  
Ce fut un véritable carnage , le visage de Wagner était devenu méconnaissable et les vêtements de sibérien tâchés de sang .  
  
Ce dernier d'ailleurs commença à recouvrir ses esprits et se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait . Ce n'était plus un assassinat même pas un meurtre , c'était une véritable boucherie .  
  
Ken se força à ne pas céder à la panique , il devait garder son sang froid s'il voulait sortir d'ici .  
  
D'abord il se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui était voisine à la chambre et se lava , puis se changea mettant ses vêtements sales dans son sac . Pour les empreintes , cela aller , il avait bien fait attention à essuyer tout ce qu'il avait touché .  
  
Il mit le carnet dans sa poche de jean et sans un regard sur le cadavre quitta la pièce puis le manoir .  
  
Il avait remarqué à son arrivé une moto garait près du garage qu'il n'eut aucun mal à faire démarrer puis roula à toute vitesse .  
  
Les gardes ne l'avait pas remarqué c'était toujours ça .  
  
Une fois arrivé dans la ville Ken prit une allure plus modéré , ce n'était pas le moment de se faire attraper pour excès de vitesse .  
  
Enfin , il était arrivé chez lui .  
  
Aussitôt il mit le carnet en lieu sûr et une fois chose faite alla prendre une douche , celle qu'il avait pris chez l'autre ne l'avait pas purifié , il espérait que celle-ci le ferait , c'était beau de rêver .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Je tenais à vous dire que pour les personnages de Yuki et Sasuke je me suis inspiré des personnages de jonathan Kellerman , Alex Delawaire , un psy pour enfant et Milo un policier gay .D'ailleurs Yuki et Sasuke feront des apparitions dans la suite .  
  
Ken : Preuve qu'elle n'a aucune imagination .  
  
Yaonne : Pourquoi t'es aussi méchant avec moi Ken-kun . Attention tu pourrais avoir des envies de suicide.  
  
Sasuke : Oui , ou il pourrait s'auto mutiler ou encore ...  
  
Ken : URUSAI !  
  
S'il vous plaît dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez . Est-ce que je mérite de mourir ? 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Découverte du corps

Désespoir du coeur 

Réponses aux reviews :

Babel121: Ouais Kenken lui a réglé son compte mais ....

Ken : Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore inventé ?

En tout cas merci pour la review , j'espère que tu aimeras la suite .

Machan valentine : Hi!Hi! c'est vrai que j'aime les torturer , en tout cas arigato pour tes encouragements et n'oublie pas d'écrire la suite de ta fic please .

Dodie-ange : Oui je parle de double miroir , il y a aussi la clinique , l'entre du diable et plein d'autre romans où tu peux les trouver . Pour ma part je les adores .

Et tu peux m'épargner s'il te plaît ?

A vous trois gros bisous et bonne lecture .

Chapitre quatre : Découverte du corps .

L'inspecteur Yuki Kôno n'était pas content ,pas content du tout ! Primo on l'avait sorti du lit où il était si bien avec Kyo ensuite on lui avait collé comme partenaire un bigot de première , remercier ce foutu chef pour ça et enfin il était sur le point de rendre son dîner .

Le cadavre qu'il avait devant lui n'avait plus de visage , et c'était un vrai miracle si ses jambes et bras tenaient encore .

C'était comme si un animal sauvage l'avait déchiqueté .

La seule petite satisfaction c'était que son collègue se soit sauvé en courant pour aller vomir .

Il allait se diriger vers le medecin légiste pour être sûr de l'heure de la mort lorsqu'il entendit qu'on se disputer en bas .

Il descendit donc pour voir trois officiers de police essayant de contenir le futur docteur Sasuke Ayamé.

"-Mais laissez moi passer ! Fit Sasuke , je suis ici à la demande de l'inspecteur Kôno ."

En effet dès que ce dernier avait vu l'état du cadavre , il avait tout de suite penser à l'oeuvre d'un fou et fit appel à son ami .

"-Laissez le ! Ordonna Yuki .

-Mais...

-C'est un ordres !"

Ils obéirent avec regret mais Yuki cru entendre le mot fagot .

"-Yuki ! J'espère que tu as de très bonne raison pour m'avoir sorti du lit !

-Crois moi elles sont très bonne , répondit il tout en montant les marches suivit par son ami .

-Qui est la victime ?

-Rudolf Wagner .

-Il n'est pas japonais ?

-Non , autrichien .

-Qui a trouvé le corps ?

-Un de ses gardes !

-Quel genre de type c'était ?

-Un salaud de première , ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'on avait l'oeil sur lui , c'est cette chambre ."

Lorsque Sasuke entra il manqua de tourner de l'oeil , il avait déjà vu des cadavres mais jamais dans un tel état .

"-Des...Des suspects .

-J'ai dû leur tirer un peu l'oreille mais ils m'ont finalement avouer qu'il y avait eu une petite sauterie .

-Quel genre de sauterie ?

-Six mecs obsédé et ...

-Et ?

-Un prostitué qui travaillait pour Wagner , qui n'avait pas encore vingt ans.

-Kami-sama ! Est-ce qu'ils savent à quoi ils ressemblent ?

-Ils ne l'ont vu que de dos , Une carrure athlétique , des cheveux bruns , c'est tout .

-Et son nom ?

-Personne ne le sait , mais je vais contacter les autres personnes qui ont participer à cette petite fête , ils pourront le décrire .

-Tu crois que c'est lui qui a fait ça ?

-Il y a de forte chance oui ."

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait avoir pitié du mort où du jeune garçon .

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Ken se réveilla très tôt le matin , avec un goût de sang dans la bouche .

Après avoir pris une douche il décida d'appeler Manx .

"-Manx j'écoute !

-Mission accomplie ."

Et sans rien dire de plus il raccrocha , puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Aya en train de siroter son café .

Ce dernier le regarda surpris que le brun ne l'est pas salué comme il le faisait d'habitude .

"-Ta mission est finie ? Demanda le rouquin .

-Hn ."

C'est sûr quelque chose allait mal avec Ken où alors ils avaient tout les deux inversé les rôles et bientôt verra Omi avoir des rendez-vous et Yohji sur l'ordinateur .

Il se secoua mentalement , voilà qu'il se mettait à faire de l'humour .

"-Comment ça s'est passé ? Continua le leader .

-Bien .

-Mais encore .

-TU NE PEUX PAS TE MELER DE TES AFFAIRES ! Hurla le brun .

-Ken...

-Je vais aller ouvrir le magasin ."

Et sans plus de cérémonie l'ex footballeur quitta la cuisine laissant le rouquin stupéfait de sa réaction .

Ken quant à lui s'insulta mentalement , il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû crier mais l'image de cet homme hantait encore son esprit .

Il regarda ses mains , seigneur qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

"-Ken ?"

Le brun se retourna , Aya l'avait suivi .

"-Ecoute Aya je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus je..je.."

Il ne put en dire plus les lèvres du rouquin étaient collé aux siennes.

Le moment de surprise passé Ken poussa violemment Aya de lui .

"-JE T'INTERDIT DE ME TOUCHER!!!"

Et il s'enfuit en courant loin du magasin , loin d'Aya . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il était si sale ? Aya méritait mieux , beaucoup mieux .

Quelqu'un de pur que personne n'avait souillé .

Aya lui se promit de ne plus écouter les conseils de ses partenaires .

µµµµµµµµµFlash backµµµµµµµµµµ

Ken venait de partir en disant qu'il reviendrait au plus tard après demain et Aya commençait à faire les cent pas . Depuis l'incident du magasin il ne savait plus quoi penser et s'inquiétait pour le brun .

Yohji et Omi se regardèrent d'un air complice .

"-Tu sais Aya-Kun , fit Omi , tu devrais lui dire .

-Lui dire quoi ?

-Allons Fujimiya du cran , le chibi et moi savons ce que tu éprouves pour notre petit Ken .

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Kudo !

-De ton attirance pour KenKen bien sûr !

-Ce que Yohji veut dire c'est que nous savons que tu es amoureux de lui .

-Mais...Mais pas du tout , bafouilla leur leader .

-A d'autre dès que tu penses que personne ne regarde tu le mate , ricana l'aîné .

-Urusai !

-Dis lui Aya-Kun , poursuivit le plus jeune , il n'attend que ça .

-Vous croyez que lui aussi ...?"

Les deux blond hochèrent la tête , le rouquin se promit donc de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait dès que le brun serait revenu de sa mission .

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµFin du flash back µµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Mais voilà comme il n'était pas très doué pour les discours il voulait lui montré son amour autrement et il l'avait repoussé . Pour la première fois qu'il faisait un geste tendre on l'avait repoussé !C'était sa première et dernière tentative !

La journée fut très morose au Koneko , Ken était revenu mais n'avait pas dit deux mots et Aya était encore plus froid que d'habitude et lorsque vînt l'heure de fermer Manx arriva .

"-Bonsoir les Weiss !

-Bonsoir Manx ! Fit Omi .

-Comment vont les amours ? Dit le play-boy .

-Hn !" Fit Aya .

Ken garda le silence mais si les yeux pouvait tuer Manx serait déjà au cimetière .

La jeune femme détourna les yeux , ce n'était pas la colère où la haine qui la dérangeait , c'était ce vide , Ken avait perdu toute joie de vivre .

"-Sibérien je suis venu pour le carnet ."

Le brun le sorti de sa poche de jean et le lui tendit sans un mot .

"-Gomen Ken ! Gomen !" Fit la jeune femme .

Il lui jeta un regard noir , lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus en entendre parler et qu'elle avait intérêt à garder sa langue .

Puis monta dans sa chambre .

"-Pourquoi tu t'es excusé Manx-san ? Demanda Omi .

-J'ai commis une petite erreur que Ken n'a pas apprécié ! Bon je vais vous qui..."

Elle n'acheva pas , Ken était revenu avec un petit paquet .

"-Voilà tout ce que j'ai récupéré lors de la mission .

-Merci ."

Après les avoir salué , elle quitta leur maison .

"-Bon c'est a qui le tour de faire la cuisine ? Demanda Yohji.

-Le tien ! Répondit l'autre blond .

-Ca vous dit un restaurant !

-Tout ça pour ne pas faire la cuisine ! Plaisanta Omi .

-Décidément on peut rien te cacher .

-Pizzeria ?

-Ok chibi .

-Hn .

-Allez y sans moi , dit Ken , je n'ai pas très faim .

-Mais Ken-kun ...

-Tu l'as entendu , fit Aya , il n'a pas faim , on se verra demain Hidaka ."

Le brun senti son coeur se serrer au ton froid du rouquin mais c'était mieux ainsi , il était impure , il ne méritait pas qu'on l'aime .

Les deux autres se regardèrent sans comprendre , hier encore Aya leur avoué son amour pour le brun et maintenant c'était à croire qu'il le détestait.

A suivre .

Ken : Yaonne prépare toi à mourir !

Yaonne : Help please !

S'il vous plaît dîtes moi si vous aimez ou pas ! Bye !


End file.
